The Beginning
by Demented Vampiric Zombie
Summary: On the first day of the Hogwarts school year in 1997, Headmaster Snape makes a speech. Oneshot.


**Disclaimer: Is this really necessary? Fanfiction. _Fan_fiction. 'Nuff said.  
><strong>

**A/N**

**This is really meant to go with some other fics of mine (Ragdoll, Erase the Silence, Walk on Water, Sacrifice, Complicated, and some others, too, I think...), but as I have yet to finish typing those up (well, I _have_ finished typing Sacrifice, but it can't be read until after all the others I mentioned, other than Complicated, which is later on), and since this is coherent, even without the others, I figured I might as well post this, while I can.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Snape entered the Great Hall and, immediately, everyone went silent. There was blood on his sleeve. He stormed in from the entrance hall and hurried to the Head's table at the front of the room.<p>

"As you know, there have been many changes this year, not only in the school, but the rest of the world, as well," he began. "First of all, the student body is a bit smaller, this year. This is because the Ministry of Magic has finally come to its senses and stopped rewarding those filthy, thieving Mudbloods and pulled them out of the school. Also, due to the recent loss of our last headmaster, I am now the head of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

"We have two new professors, this year, and a few changes to the classes themselves. First, from now on, there will be no Defense Against the Dark Arts class. Instead, there will be Dark Arts, taught by Professor Amycus Carrow."

He paused for a moment. Some students applauded, but it was more out of fear than anything else.

"As this is a brand new subject, all students are required to take it. You will also be required to take Muggle Studies, which, this year, will be taught by Professor Alecto Carrow."

He paused for more fearful applause.

"This year, Professor Carrow and his sister will be in charge of discipline. Do as you are told, and you probably won't be on the receiving end of one of their very severe punishments.

"On the train, today, three students began to make trouble. Their names are Neville Longbottom, Ginevra Weasley, and Luna Lovegood. They will be joining us shortly.

"As you may know, Harry Potter, a boy who many of you looked up to as a hero, is wanted for the death of Professor Dumbledore. I can assure you, he committed this crime. This goes to show you that people are not always who they appear to be. I urge you to trust no one other that those who are in charge of you.

"This year, in your lessons, you will be asked to do things that you have been previously taught to be illegal. Laws can be changed, and currently, the new Minister of Magic is working to do just that. I assure you, everything we ask you to do is perfectly legal.

"Recently, you may have heard rumours about me or our new Minister. I assure you that these are lies—"

Snape cut off when the doors opened.

"Ah, Longbottom, Weasley, and Lovegood have finally joined us," he said. "Don't let them sit too close to each other. They don't need to talk to each other.''

Neville, Ginny, and Luna were accompanied by seventh-year Slytherins. Millicent Bulstrode held Neville's wrists, Draco Malfoy held Ginny's, and Pansy Parkinson held Luna's. All three of them seemed not to care that they were being restrained. When they were released, it became obvious that they were depending on the support to keep them from falling over. They were all shaking and sweaty. Neville had to gashes, one on his right hand and another on his right cheek. The three stumbled to their house tables and sat down.

"As I was saying," Snape said. "Recently some lies have been spread about Pius Thicknesse and me. That is exactly what they are: Lies. You may have been told that it was I who killed Albus Dumbledore. I did not. This is only a rumour, started by Harry Potter, meant to throw suspicion off himself—"

"Liar!" Neville shouted, trying to stand up. He had to hold onto Seamus's shoulder for support. "You killed Dumbledore, and we all know it! You aren't fooling anyone! We all know Harry isn't a murderer! Stop lying! We can't do anything about you being in charge of us, the least you can do is show us a bit of respect and tell us the truth!"

"Did your punishment teach you nothing, Longbottom?" Snape asked coolly. "Why are you shouting lies about me in front of the whole school? Do you need thirty more minutes of pain? If so, you need only ask. It can easily be arranged."

"I don't need anything but the truth! Why won't you give it to me?"

"I told you the truth, Longbottom. Potter killed Professor Dumbledore, I witnessed the crime myself. Now, sit down or you're going back to the dungeons. Next time, I won't be so gentle."

"Go ahead!" Neville shouted, throwing his arms up in the air. He was no longer having trouble balancing.

"Take him," Snape ordered the Slytherins who had brought them into the Great Hall just moments earlier.

Malfoy grabbed Neville's arm and tried to lead him from the hall, but Neville jerked out of his grip. He was now standing in the middle of the aisle between the Hufflepuff and Gryffindor house tables.

"I'm not going anywhere!" he cried. "If you're going to torture me, there's no reason you have to bring me to the dungeons to do it! Do it here, where they can all see!"

"You wouldn't want to scare the first-years, would you?" Snape said icily.

"Maybe they should be scared!" he yelled. "Maybe it would be better if they knew what you're capable of to do to them! Of doing to _us!_"

"Sit back down, Longbottom. I'll deal with you tomorrow."

He looked as though he was about to argue, but he met Ginny's eyes, and he sat back down."

"As I was saying before I was so _rudely_ interrupted, Albus Dumbledore was killed by Harry Potter, not by me, as some would have you believe. Do not believe the lies that Longbottom and his friends are telling you.

"Thank you for listening."

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**Review. Tell me what you think. ****Tell me if it's awesome. ****Tell me if it sucks. Tell me what the weather is like outside your window or the name of the cat currently sitting in your lap, for all I care. Just _review_ and I will be happy.  
><strong>


End file.
